Twisted Tales
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: The Puffs, Punks, and Ruffs did it again. They got in trouble. Read plz? I beg you? *Based on a thought* I'm writing my own version of these tales in a dif thing BTW. And more chaps later if people like it. Possible humor, undecided tho
1. Half Chapter: Before the real one

Twisted Tales… RRB X PPG… By Dark Angel91398... *Tell me what you think :D)

Blossom: Twisted Tales?

Me: You'll see..

Brick: Are your OC's in this?

Me: Maybe.

Butch: I HATE THE ROWDYROCK BOYS!

Blade: I heard that :3

Butch: -.- I hate you most of all!

Me: Be nice! He's Buttercup's friend!

Buttercup: Butch, be nice.. OR ELSE!

Butch: EEPP!

Boomer: x_x And I'm a wimp?

Bubbles: I guess?

Me: SILENCE AND DISCLAIM!

RRB: I DON'T WANNA!

PPG: :P Babies.. Dark Angel doesn't own Walmart, Duck brand Tape, Windows, Visa, the Punks, the Ruffs, or us! She does own her Ocs though who may or may not appear!

Chapter ½: The chapter before the real chapter

Angel Rivers hurriedly rushed down the street, the rain soaking her clothes. Under her hoodie, she held a large ancient looking book that had been in her mine, "borrowed" from Mojo's library. In reality, it's called stealing. Her rainbow hair shimmered, covering her matching rainbow-and-brown-gold eyes as she ran.

"112... 113... Found it! 114!" Angel grinned, running up to 114 Main Street. "Hey! Lemme in!" she yelled, knocking on the door loudly. "Who's there?" a familiar voice asked.

The red-painted door opened widely and a smiling bubbly girl stood in the middle of the doorway. Her sky blue eyes studied Angel and her brows squished together in worry, seeing her friend in an odd state.

"Hi, Bubbles! Can I come in?" Angel asked, shaking her soaked hair of rain. "Sure, but why are you out of breath?" Bubbles asked, toying with her small golden sunshine pigtails. "I'll explain in a sec. Where's Blossom and Buttercup?" Angel sighed, walking in.

"They're in the kitchen, eating." Bubbles sighed, shutting the door. "Cool. I want food." Angel panted, sauntering into the kitchen.

At the round green table, Buttercup was playing with her food. Frosting from a chocolate cupcake was lodged in Buttercup's raven black hair and her emerald green eyes sparkled evilly as she shaped the body of a mini monster from her food.

Blossom rolled her rose pink eyes and bit into a red velvet cupcake, being careful not to accidentally swallow her long blazing red hair. Her red bow sat prettily on top of her head and hold her hair lightly in place, a pink-and-red clip clutched the back of her head.

"Hey, guys!" Angel smiled cheerily, sitting on a dark green chair. "Angel, what are you doing here?" Blossom asked, swallowing the piece of cupcake. "Hanging out! What about you?" Angel grinned.

"We live here, Angel." Buttercup replied. "I know." Angel shrugged. "I found this cool book! I wanted to show it to you!" "Did you steal it?" Blossom sighed. "Of course not! I am a reformed villain, thank you!" Angel snorted.

"Well, c'mon, buddy! Show us the book so we can make food monsters!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Ok, ok! Just be careful, I think it's old.." Angel said, pulling the book out slowly. "It looks old." Bubbles commented. "She just said that!" Buttercup scowled.

For once, Blossom wasn't focused on her sisters' arguing as she looked at the book. Something about it made her feel odd.. The blood red cover had veins of ocean blue and forest green over it and a heavy ocean blue lock fastened the book shut.

Blossom carefully ran a finger over the spine and a jolt of power flowed through her. She yanked her hand back and turned to Angel, who was now involved with the argument.

"Angel, where did you find this?" Blossom asked softly. "I can't remember.." Angel lied. "Wow! Look at the lock! It's huge!" Buttercup remarked. "The cover's pretty.. I like the blue." Bubbles said.

"Do you have the key?" Buttercup asked. "In my pocket." Angel replied, handing the key over. "Let's unlock it!" Bubbles squealed. "The key feels so heavy." Buttercup whistled. "Figures. The book is old." Blossom sighed.

Buttercup ran a finger over the key and froze, feeling weird. Her skin prickled at the feel of the heavy golden key. The handle was in the shape of a hearted skull and the forest green paint of the key was chipping. A slow current of energy filled Buttercup as she fit the key in the lock.

"Angel, you wanna do the honors?" Buttercup offered nervously. "Yeah! Sure!" Angel yelled happily. "Slowly.. Slowly.. I SAID SLOLWY!" Buttercup screeched as her friend turned the key.

"HEY! RIVERS!" three sudden voice yelled, accompanied by a loud thud. "What the-?" Angel started. "SHITAKE!"

The Puffs gasped, freezing. Three too-well-known boys hovered a few feet off the ground and glared at Angel who was clenching her fist. The Rowdyruff Boys scowled at the short girls, not seeing the book.

"Well, well, well! Look who's stalking you!" Buttercup laughed at her friend. "Not cool, dude! Not cool!" Angel grumbled, hiding the book. "Hey, remember the time Mitch had a crush on me and you kept reminding me? Think of this as my revenge." Buttercup chuckled.

Buttercup glanced over to the boys, her eyes only truly seeing her counterpart Butch. He was glowering at Angel and Buttercup angrily, his hatred for both very clear. His forest green eyes piercingly sharp, he only broke his glare to fix his midnight black spikes.

"She did say sorry." Bubbles reminded her sister. "Still! It's revenge!" Buttercup yelled. "Sorry doesn't mean it's over to you, does it?" Blossom sighed. "Nope!" Buttercup grinned. "Of course not.." Blossom said.

Blossom turned to the three boys who were surprisingly quiet and calmer than usual for once. Her eyes met her counterpart Brick's blood red eyes and the two silently glowered at each other. Brick's fire-like hair fell down his back like a waterfall, ending in jagged spikes and beginning with his backwards red hat.

"What do you three think you're doing in our house?" Blossom demanded angrily. "Angel stole something from us and we want it back!" Brick snarled. "Angel?" Blossom asked, turning to her friend. "I did no such thing!" Angel spat in a British accent. "YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Butch roared.

Bubbles shifted next to Angel, tense in case of a fight. Boomer stared at her, his ocean blue eyes watching her. Boomer's golden blonde locks were in a spiked wings cut, out of his eyes, and he toyed with a lock to keep it from falling in his face.

"DON'T CALL HER A LIAR!" Buttercup howled furiously. "Cool it, Buttercup-san." Angel interrupted, sighing. "Angel…" Buttercup growled. "Yeah, mon?" Angel asked. "What did you do anyway?" Buttercup inquired. "Nothing." Angel shrugged.

"Stop lying." Boomer hissed. "I'm not." Angel said. "Sure.. That's why we've been following you, right?" Brick growled. "Stalkers.." Blossom mumbled. "The book rightfully is mine." Angel muttered.

"That's what this is about?" Bubbles sighed. "Yeah. That book, it's Mojo's. Him gave it to Mojo." Boomer nodded. "Shut up, Boomer!" Brick snapped, smacking Boomer. "No, Him stole it long ago from my parents!" Angel snapped.

Angel slammed the book on the table and the Ruffs dove for the book. Buttercup snapped into action, tackling Butch to the ground fiercely. Angel tossed the book to Blossom and Brick went for Blossom while Boomer and Bubbles collided.

"I'm finding out what's in the book!" Angel yelled. "No! Mojo said it's dangerous to do that!" Boomer shouted, being shoved down. "OW!" "Bloss!" Buttercup warned as Butch shoved her and went for the book.

"Bubbles, catch!" Blossom yelped, barely dodging the green eyed Ruff. "NO!" Brick snarled, jumping as she tossed the book and was pushed to the ground. "Got it!" Bubbles cheered. "Unlock the book!" Angel commanded.

Bubbles froze as the strength from the lock touched her skin. The strength welled in her body and with it, she turned the key that rested in the lock. The lock clicked open and everyone tensed up in the room.

"How come it isn't doing anything..?" Brick asked, kneeling. "Weird.." Butch muttered. "Maybe it's broken?" Boomer frowned. "According to legend, the book needs its true owner.." Angel said, taking the book from her friend.

The girls crowded around the table as Angel put the book down and the boys peeked over their shoulders. Angel nimbly pulled the lock off and the girls all turned the cover.

Light filled the room and the boys gasped. The book was sucking everything in and the girls were the first to go. The boys yelped as they felt the book pull them towards it and soon, they too were trapped in the book.

The force of its energy had forced the book to fall off the table and it fell with a thud to the kitchen tiles, satisfied with the events.

In the book… The Puffs and the Ruffs were in the middle of a forest clearing.

"Where are we?" Brick groaned, rubbing his head. "Brick, get off!" Butch scowled under his brother. "Ow!" Brick winced as Boomer landed on him. "Fat ass, get off me!" Butch and Brick yelled.

"Will you three be quiet?" Blossom snapped. "Well, sorry!" Brick hissed, pushing Boomer. "Where are we!" Butch demanded. "In the book, dumb ass." Buttercup spat, standing next to Blossom. "Why though?" Boomer frowned, kneeling. "I dunno.. Where's Angel?" Bubbles replied.

"Here.. We have to get through the stories in the book." Angel whispered, standing near a tree and looking at the sky. "How would you know?" Butch scowled. "She told me.." she mumbled. "Who?" Brick frowned. "The author.. She trapped herself in the book.." Angel replied.

"How can you talk to her?" Boomer frowned. "She whispers to me.." Angel shrugged. "I can hear her too." the Puffs said. "What the fuck! What about us!" Butch yelled. "Nothing." Buttercup said.

"Hey!" voices called. "The Punks?" Brick grimaced, turning. "Yeah! We got sucked in a while ago!" Berserk replied.

Berserk toyed with her messy ribbon-bows that topped her equally unruly auburn and adjusted her jagged ends, her shocking pink eyes watching Brick adoringly.

Next to her, Brute was fixing her short spiked coal black faux-hawk with her olive green eyes on Butch. Brat was curling her long sandy pigtails' ends carefully as her slate blue eyes scanned Boomer.

"We have to finish the book to get out." Blossom said, ignoring the newcomers. "Great! I HATE READING!" the Ruffs yelled with the Punks. "Congrazzles.." Buttercup and Angel growled. "Whatever! Let's just-! Wait.. Where you going!" Brick snapped.

The Puffs and Angel stopped walking to the right and turned back to look at the Ruffs and the Punks.

"We're starting the story. The author says we might not remember being in the stories and there's no turning back. Some pages are actually blank." Blossom replied. "See ya." "WAIT UP!" the villains called, chasing after the heroes.

The group walked off.

~End of beginning thing, to be continued?~


	2. Blues' Cinderella

Twisted Tales… RRB X PPG… By Dark Angel91398... *Tell me what you think :D)

Blossom: Yay! Good reviews!

Brick: Soon to be flames, right?

Me: Stop smirking..

Butch: They only like it cause they feel bad for you, you loser!

Me: :'(

Boomer: And cause it's in third person.

Bubbles: What's the supposed to mean!

RRB: Everyone knows everything's better in third person!

Buttercup: So we have to talk like this - Butch ducked as Buttercup swung a punch and he cried as he bleed?

Butch: Yeah! Wait.. When did that happen?

Me n' PPG: Just now.

Butch: *Cries* OW! That hurt! Am I bleeding!

Boomer: 0.0 The end of the world!

Brick: BUTCH SHOULDN'T CRY OR BLEED! RUN! DX

RRB: *runs away* IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! X0

PPG: o-x Dark Angel doesn't own the actual Cinderella, Breaking Dawn, Elmer's glue, the Ruffs, the Punks, or us! She does own her own versions of these tales that are in a different upcoming story.. And she owns her OC's.

~ oOo0o0~

First page of the book rustled and the gang found themselves on the title page for "Cinderella", each one wearing some form of costume from the time Cinderella takes place.

Bubbles blushed as she realized she and Boomer were dressed as Cinderella and the Prince respectively. Angel scowled, realizing her place was as the narrator/a lone mouse.

"Let's get started.." Angel grumbled. "I don't wanna!" Brute yelled. "Fine, be trapped in the book for all eternity then." Blossom sighed, stepped towards an awaiting portal. "Um.." Brat gulped. "Hurry up!" Angel commanded, following the Ruffs and the Puffs into the story.

The Powerpunk Girls hurriedly rushed after and the portal rippled, shimmering every color. It then closed, sealing away the characters.

~oOo0o0~

Twisted Tale 1: Cinderella (Told in 3rd person cause the RRB said that's why people read.)

Once upon a time, long ago, there was a marvelous kingdom that lay somewhere between Fantasy and Reality. In that kingdom lay a village. And in that village, a young girl was hiding in an attic room, dreaming.

Bubbles Alexa Utonium sighed, her sky blue eyes glazed over as she daydreamed about life outside her home. Her hands toyed with a soaked sponge that drenched her plain blue cotton dress and a bucket rested near her knees, filled with sudsy water that splashed on her short sunshine gold pigtails.

"If I can dream.. I can run.. If I sing, I will be free.. You might be her, but I will be, forever be.. Just me.." Bubbles sang softly, still absorbed in her dreaming. "BUBBLES, YOU BETTER NOT BE SINGING AGAIN!" an angry voice bellowed from downstairs.

Bubbles jumped, knocking the bucket over onto the ground. The water pooled over the floor and the small blonde girl flinched as her bellowing sister stormed down the hall as..

BOOM! CRASH! AAHHHH!

Bubbles hid a faint smirk as she watched her wickedly evil stepsister tumbled down the stairs. As if right on cue, her second stepsister walked into the room, but unfortunately for the blonde, did not fall.

Bubbles flinched, watching her black-haired sister approach. Brute did have the name of Brute for a reason and she was always glad to show people why. Brute's coal black faux-hawk was spiked frontward, which only happened when she was mad and her olive eyes were glaring.

"Scratch that, pissed.." Bubbles thought to herself. "O-oh, hi, B-Brute." Bubbles squeaked, wiping away some water. "Bubbles, what did Mother tell you about singing while working?" Brute spat, ignoring the greeting.

"Oh no! Brat has fallen and cannot get up!" Brute suddenly realized. "This isn't a Life Alert commercial.." Bubbles muttered to herself. "What did you say?" Brute frowned. "Nothing.." Bubbles sighed. "Just wanting to know if she was ok."

Brat, the idiot who hadn't paid attention and had fallen, was sprawled at the bottom of the stairs. Her slate blue eyes were half-opened and she twisted her long sandy pigtails so the ends were wavier. Which meant trouble for poor Bubbles.

"You-you-!" Brat growled, sitting up. "I'm sorry.." Bubbles whimpered, knowing what usually happened next. "MOM!" Brat screamed. "Oh, no…" Bubbles whined.

Bubbles felt memory engulf her about the twisted woman Bubbles' now-deceased father had married, her stepmother. Sure, her stepmother could be quite calm, but the minute Brute or Brat yelled the oh-so-wicked call for Mom, she was a raging monster.

"Brat? Brat, sweetie! What's wrong!" the stepmother yelled, running. "Bubbles.. S-she made the water spill and I-I fell down the stairs." Brat sobbed. "Yeah! And I would have fallen too if Brat wouldn't have screamed!" Brute declared.

Bubbles gulped, closing her eyes tightly, as the footsteps neared and stopped. She opened an eye slightly and regretted it immediately. Her stepmother, Berserk Plutonim, stood there in anger, her normally hot pink eyes burning a tomato red like her hair.

"Bubbles..?" Berserk asked slowly. "Y-yes?" Bubbles squeaked. "Get over here and take care of your injured sisters! Then, do the chores!" Berserk screeched. "Yes, Mother.." the blonde muttered.

Bubbles rushed over to Brat, hoping that at least, someone in the kingdom was happy and, most likely, that person was royalty. How lucky that person was!

~~OoOo0o0~~

In the kingdom's castle, the king and his son were in the throne rooms. The youngest and only son, Boomer, frowned as his father ranted on.

"You see, boy, you must attend the ball. It's for time for you to marry and find a nice wife. Or at least, girlfriend." King Mojo explained to his son with a sigh.

Boomer blushed, wishing his ocean blues eyes were covered by his golden blond hair. Instead, with regret, he knew it was in its usual spiky wings haircut.

"B-but, Dad, I-I swear.. I'm t-too young.." Boomer mumbled weakly. "You're not too young! You're about a year younger than I was!" his father scowled. "Now, go find Butch. He's helping you get ready for tonight."

Boomer frowned, walking out of the room. Butch wasn't much of a helper; he was more of a "Lemme alone, I'm busy" type of guy. Though he was royalty, Butch preferred being the opposite of expected, tough and wild.

This was fun… Boomer sighed anxiously. Far away, someone was in a better mess than being forced to marry and take the crown.

~~oOoOo0o~~

Bubbles felt tears leak over her cheeks as she held back a sob. Berserk let Brute hit her and now she had a large bruise on her right arm.

Hiding her cries, Bubbles sewed the rip in Brat's dress back together and laid it on the trunk that lay next to the attic door. To top off all the chores, Bubbles was forced to mend all of her sisters' clothing that they might wear tonight.

Tonight… Bubbles sighed, another tear trailing now on her chin. The ball was tonight. The letters had been sent to every girl and woman in the kingdom, to all royalty in other kingdoms.

Prince Boomer was supposed to be choosing a bride, if Bubbles remembered correctly. She had seen the young prince before, passing through towns on one of her extremely rare trips. (Unknown to her, the prince had as little freedom as she.)

Bubbles remembered blushing as Prince Boomer had run into her and he had helped her up off the ground, slipping her a blue rose in her pocket. Whether it was an accident or not, Bubbles never found out. That was the clearest memory of the prince that she had.

This brought a fresh set of tears to Bubbles' eyes. What if, by some wonder, Prince Boomer chose Brat or Brute? Oh, the misery! He seemed so kindhearted and gentle and-!

Bubbles stopped a minute, the tears still running. She.. She couldn't possibly want to go and be the girl Boomer chose, could she? It would be a miracle..

Then again, she wasn't even close to being near pretty enough for Boomer.. She had to finish her chores and her stepmother had added this, if she did manage to finish, she could go.

A bright spark burned in Bubbles' heart and she hurriedly began her long list of tasks.

~~oOoOo0o0o~~

Boomer pulled at the ruffled shirt he had been stuffed in and Butch smirked, disguised as a normal citizen.

"Ha! Good luck out there, Boomer!" Butch snickered, ruffling Boomer's hair. "Gee, thanks, Butch.." Boomer mumbled. "Who says gee anymore?" Butch scowled, rolling his forest green eyes.

Butch, seeing Boomer's messed up hair, then checked his own midnight black spikes to perfection. Boomer sighed as he stood on the court balcony, peering from behind a heavy blue curtain.

Hundreds of girls had arrived and he wasn't even interested in dating let alone marriage! Boomer let out a gulp, turning back to Butch. But, Butch had left.

Boomer felt his hands pull at the fine clothes he had been forced to wear, the ones he only used on special occasions. Oh, how he despised the clothes! Loathed every button, detested every stitch! He wished for, not the first time, he wasn't so alone in the world with the fabric of royalty that was his misery.

~~oOoOoOo0o0o~~

Bubbles felt her tears dry after her "beloved" family had left. Oh.. She will never get done now!

Brat and Brute had been through as they destroyed every single things Bubbles had done. Broken the dishes, stormed through the house with dirty shoes on the clean floor, disarranged their closets. Everything, ruined.

Bubbles fingered the tiny golden locket her father had left her. If Berserk knew she had it, Brat would receive it as a gift. Brute then would destroy it.

"Oh, Papa.. How could you leave me with such horrible people? Did you not love me?" Bubbles cried softly. A silver-shimmered tears trickled down and fell on the heart-shaped locket.

A bright, rainbow glittering light appeared in the room, as if Bubbles wasn't in the attic again but as though she was standing near a magnificent waterfall whose droplets were full of light and sprayed like jumping water butterflies.

The light disappeared and Bubbles gaped as a girl dressed in pure pink smiled at her warmly. Long, waterfall straight hair curled upward against the floor and translucent rose pink butterfly-like wings, similar to the girl's eyes, sparkled.

"Hello, Bubbles." the girl said. "Hi.. Who are you?" Bubbles gaped. "Sweetie, I'm your fairy godmother.. My name is Blossom." she smiled at the blonde. "B-but how..?" Bubbles breathed.

"Fairies are always around.. Your father was an old friend and he asked me to help you when you've lost all of your bubbliness." Blossom laughed. "I guess you could say I was waiting for you. Hoping you'd never have a bad day, but still.."

"Now, let's fix you up for that ball." Blossom grinned. "B-but my chores.." Bubbles began. "Oh, the mice will get it." she said. "M-mice?" Bubbles gulped.

"Remember as a child, you used to talk to animals? Then Berserk said you were a fool and grounded you, claiming you were too creative? The animals were really talking." Blossom explained.

A small black mouse with a small green cloth around its neck scurried over and tugged at Blossom's long dress. Blossom looked down and picked the small creature up carefully.

"Hey, Bubbles." the mouse greeted. "Hi.." Bubbles smiled. "Buttercup, what's wrong?" Blossom asked the mouse. "Do you think you can reverse this curse Berserk gave me long ago?" Buttercup sighed.

Blossom shrugged, pulled out a pink wand, and waved it over the mouse. The mouse was no longer there as Bubbles blinked. Instead stood a girl with short raven black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Buttercup." Bubbles said. "Bubbles, I'm glad you remember me from when we were five." Buttercup smiled. "Yeah, you were the bestest friend ever." Bubbles sighed. "Thanks! Now, let's get to that ball!" Buttercup laughed.

Everything moved so fast around Bubbles, she felt like the minute she blinked she missed an hour's worth of events. The mice had scurried over, fixed every single wronged thing, and Blossom had swirled her magical pink wand over Bubbles.

Bubbles adorned a gown of pure sky blue silk that glittered and sparkled, glass slippers, and light sapphire earrings. Her hair was still in pigtails, but was sleeker than when she had been cleaning.

"Thanks, Blossom! But, it's no use. I'll never be able to walk there fast enough.." Bubbles sighed. "Walking is so five minutes ago, Bubbles." Buttercup scowled. "Whatcha mean?" the blonde asked.

Blossom smiled mysteriously before her pale hand waved the gleaming wand over a cat. Bubbles gasped in surprise. A new Jaguar sat in front of her.

"Wasn't it supposed to be a carriage made from pumpkin?" Buttercup mumbled. "Yes. But the pumpkins were made into pie and cars are faster." Blossom smirked. "Wow!" Bubbles smiled in delight. "And Buttercup, you're driving. Just be back before midnight." Blossom added.

Buttercup's emerald eyes glimmered as she caught the keys that were tossed at her. Bubbles' smile was still brighter than the shine. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad..

~~oOoOoOo0o0o0~~

Boomer sighed, his ocean blue eyes tired as he swirled around the ballroom floor with a slate-eyed blonde. The whole night, he had been dancing and dancing with what seemed to be millions of girls. They all seemed so alike.

Boomer was bored with their similar ways. Was the world out of originality? Was the era of creativity already over? Had something come to the world and drained away all fun, all diversity?

Boomer looked up suddenly as he heard the heavy door open. His breathing stopped. Another girl.. But she was so different.

The way she walked, the way she looked around.. It made her look so small and insecure. It made.. Boomer wanted to protect her. Whoever she was, Boomer liked her already. Just for being different!

Boomer bid his dance partner goodbye and hurried to the small blonde girl. Approaching, he noticed her eyes were sky blue and her hair was sunshine golden. They strangely relaxed him.

"Hi! Would you care to dance?" Boomer asked excitedly. "Stupid! You're acting too happy!" he thought. "I'd love to." the girl smiled sweetly. "That's a nice name.. I'm Prince Boomer." he said.

"She knows that! God, I am so stupid!" Boomer groaned to himself. "Have we met?" "No. Not that I remember." Bubbles sighed, lying. "I figured.. I'm sure I would have remembered the face of an angel.." he muttered almost inaudibly, half-hoping she wouldn't hear.

She must have though, her pale cheeks blushing brightly. Boomer flashed a white smile at her and felt shock surge through him. Never before had he done something so brazen! Never had he flirted with such easy!

She made everything easy, he decided as they swept across the floor lightly. Such a shame she got here so late! It was almost 11:45! He danced with her as if she were the only girl there. No one, absolutely no one else, could dance with her.

She was too special.

~~oOoOoOoOo0o0o~~

Brat gritted her teeth in pure fury. How dare that-that girl! Interrupting her special moment with Prince Boomer! Strangely enough, Brat was reminded of her sister back home…

Brute was busy flirting with Prince Butch and wasn't worried about the newcomer stealing him away. But it was the other girl that made Brute worried. Apparently, Prince Butch knew the girl, Buttercup.

Both sisters were steaming mad and hid their evil feelings as they focused on the boys that they wanted.

Berserk, however, was more intelligent about these things. She somehow recognized Bubbles and she had been the one to turn Buttercup into a common rodent with hopes that she might perish. (Buttercup had been cursed for trying to make Bubbles' father see her true nature.)

There would be consequences for both girls' actions.. There would be punishment.. But first, Berserk concentrated on her daughters' issues of getting the boys away from the hated duo.

~~OoOoOoOoOo0o0o0~~

"It's getting late." Boomer frowned, looking at the clock through the porch door. "What time is it?" Bubbles asked softly, hoping that time could just stop. "It's a minute to midnight." he replied casually. "Why do you ask?"

Bubbles' heart broke, realizing the boy of her dreams would never know her true identity. She would have to leave. Bubbles broke from his hold and dashed away gracefully. Boomer's heart shattered.

"Wait!" Boomer called, chasing after her. He tripped and looked down in confusion. "You forgot your slipper!" he yelled.

Bubbles continued running. It seemed to be a dream.. Luckily for her (or unluckily), the clock struck midnight right as she had run into the forest. The Jag was now a cat again, her gown was her usual dress, and everything was normal once more..

~~oOoOoOoOo0o0o0~~

Boomer fell to his knees, heartbroken. Oh, why had she left! Tears fell down his face, down onto his golden ring that his mother had left him in her will.

"Oh, Mama.. Is this really what love is? Pain and hurt?" Boomer cried softly. "Why did she have to leave! I feel I shall die.." he sobbed. With these words, three tears glimmered on the ring.

Light engulfed Boomer and he blinked, looking up as someone towered over him. A boy with long hair like fire and eyes like blood watched Boomer, his red baseball cap backwards. He had red transparent dragonfly-like wings, the same shade as his eyes.

"Hey, Boomer.. What's wrong?" the boy frowned. "W-who are you anyway?" Boomer said, rubbing his eyes. It was wrong for a boy to cry, but it was worse when it was in front of another guy.

"My name's Brick. I'm your fairy godfather dude." the boy shrugged. "So, what's wrong?" "Brick, the girl I just fell in love with is gone and I'll never see her again and-!" Boomer started, tears forming again.

Brick sighed, pulled out a red wand, and bopped Boomer on the head in an attempt to sober the blond boy up. It worked sure enough.

"Ow! What was that for!" Boomer frowned, rubbing his head. "Put sense in your head." Brick smirked. "Now, since you have one shoe, just go around and look for the girl. She has one shoes and I'm pretty sure her foot will fit again."

Boomer blinked once.. Twice. Brick was right.. Brick was right! She wasn't lost forever!

"Thanks, Brick!" Boomer grinned, getting up and running. "Now, what are you doing!" Brick demanded. "I have a girl I have to find!" Boomer smiled.

Brick shook his head with a smirk.

~~oOoOoOoOo0o0o~~

Bubbles curled up in her bed in the attic and hid her head, which was pounding. Her stepmother somehow found out about everything and screamed at Bubbles before locking her away in her attic.

Buttercup was transformed back into a mouse and was sulking by the door. Her whiskers twitched as she sighed. Blossom was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, this is horrible.." Buttercup whined. "Not really.. You get used to it.." Bubbles sighed. "No, not that!" Buttercup frowned. "Your little lover boy is looking for you and he's summoning every girl in the kingdom to find you!"

"What?" Bubbles asked, shocked. "You heard me! And here, you are locked in the attic!" Buttercup nodded. ".. Crap.." Bubbles moaned. "I know! Maybe.. Maybe I could get the key and escape!" Buttercup plotted.

"You won't be able to.." Bubbles frowned. "Oh, yeah? Watch me!" Buttercup growled, squeezing under the door. "Told you so.." Bubbles sighed, watching a shaken Buttercup enter.

"Oh, shut up.." Buttercup hissed, her tail bruised. "You ok?" Bubbles sighed. "I will get us out of here.." Buttercup declared.

Bubbles sighed, glancing out the small window. She sure hoped so..

~~oOoOoOo0o0o~~

Brick frowned, hiding near the heavy red curtain on the third main balcony. Boomer showed no interest in any of the hundreds of girls. He must really want that one girl…

Brick felt his wings sprouted up; his skin prickled and his eyes narrowed. Another fairy was nearby. He shuddered as he felt her familiar presence, a presence he had grown to miss since their separation..

"Blossom.." Brick moaned softly, turning around. "Brick." Blossom said, sighing. Blossom had hoped Brick's little crush on her would have disappeared over the span of time they spent apart.

Brick couldn't breath as he looked at his partner, who was still beautiful. He thought it was a phase, like winging, but apparently not. Blossom wouldn't look at him though.

It was their differences that put them together in the first place. Blossom was tactical and serious, Brick was headstrong and immature at times. The fairy gypsy had said they were to be together forever and when the high fairy had bound their wings together in "marriage", they were.

"Blossom, why did you find me?" Brick asked, wanting to hear her voice. "The girl he danced with, her name is Bubbles. Tell him to go to Miss Ima Seductress' house. That's where she lives." Blossom replied. "I will.." he frowned.

Brick had hoped maybe his little ice-rose fairy would have warmed up to a fire-blood fairy like him, or at least, worry about how he was doing. Or possibly think about him.

Blossom's rose pink eyes scanned Brick as he was submerged in thoughts. He was a lot better at controlling himself now. He used to be an outrageous flirting womanizer who would rather kiss her against her will than talk.

Blossom turned and gasped as she found herself pulled to Brick. Brick seemed equally surprised and they tried to pull apart, only to be stuck again. Blossom felt her wings entangled with Brick's and she gently trailed her finger on the back of his neck.

"Blossom.." Brick mumbled softly. "Yes?" Blossom sighed. "What are you doing?" he muttered. She ignored him, her touch loving, and he felt his wings pop.

Blushing, Brick immediately pulled away, wanting to hide. He couldn't believe Blossom was still remembered that.. She was the only one who cause it too..

"I'm so glad you're still attracted to me .." Blossom laughed. "You know that was pure coincidence!" Brick yelped, embarrassed. "Aw, you're cute when you blush." she giggled.

Brick's face flamed as Blossom kissed his cheek gently, a butterfly wing against his skin. Blossom smiled as she flew away and Brick held his cheek with pure joy before remembering his task.

~~oOoOoOoOo0o0o~~

Bubbles' heart stopped as she heard Boomer's voice from downstairs. If Brute's foot or Brat's fit in the slipper, her whole night would have been a waste..

"I FINALLY GOT THE KEY!" Buttercup exclaimed happily. "Shush!" Bubbles smiled.

Bubbles grabbed the key from Buttercup with a wide grin and slowly turned the key. Bubbles heard Boomer and her heart longed for his hold. Brute was swearing she could fit in the shoe.

Bubbles hurriedly put the other shoe in my pocket and fled down the stairs, eager for her prince.

"I guess I shall leave then if Brat cannot wear the slipper. Are you positive you don't have another daughter?" Boomer asked. "Positive." Berserk nodded. "Lies.." Bubbles said.

Boomer spun around and took the too-small shoe from Brat absentmindedly. His eyes met Bubbles and a small smile grew.

"I remember you.. From the time in town." Boomer smiled warmly. "Yes.. We ran into each other.." Bubbles blushed. "Will you attempt to wear the slipper?" he asked softly. "of course." she said.

The slipper was given to a footman to be given to Bubbles. The footman carefully made his way over. Brat glared at her sister and suck her foot out..

CRASH! SHATTER!

Boomer frowned sadly, looking at Bubbles. She merely smiled as her hand disappeared into her pocket and gently pulled out the matching glass twin. Boomer's eyes widened and a smiled broke out on his face.

~~oOoOoOoOo0o~~

Bubbles smiled happily as Boomer wrapped his arms around her, loving and caring. Just a few days ago, she had been Bubbles Alexa Utonium: Loneliest girl in the world. Now, she was Bubbles Alexa Jojo.

Boomer smirked at his blushing bride, kissing her cheek. His heart soared. The girl of his dreams was no longer a dream; she was a reality. His reality. His life.

Boomer saw Brick flying away with a wink and Butch stood under a tree, his hands around a raven-haired girl with emerald eyes who was no longer a mouse. Brick also had a girl with him, a fairy of pink.

Everyone had their happy ending… Everyone except Brute, Brat, and Berserk who now sit in the dungeon because of their abusive ways toward Bubbles.

~The End~

The gang popped out of the story groggily, dressed as themselves. No one remembered a thing.. Or so they thought. Boomer blushed, realizing who landed next to him after their happy ending. Bubbles shook her head, unable to remember a thing.

"W-well, next page, I guess.." Blossom groaned. "I'm leader!" Brick snapped despite his current condition. "Shut up and follow.." Buttercup snapped, following Blossom and Bubbles.

Angel looked back at the previous portal as it closed up, knowing everything that happened…

"Hurry up, Angel!" the Puffs called. "Hurrying!" Angel said, turning away slowly. She ran but not before she caught a glimpse of a mirror.

~^* End of chapter*^~

Hope you enjoyed the first official chapter! Review for cupcakes and if you DEF want a certain story in here, tell me*! I'll be glad to add it! *Also tell me what POV you want it/what characters!*

Au revoir! ~ Rebelle Cuervo (Rebelle = Rebel in French, Cuervo = Raven in Spanish) - Dark Angel 91398 *Wanted to add some different lang.s there...*


	3. Reds' Red Riding Hood

Twisted Tales… RRB X PPG… By Dark Angel91398... *Tell me what you think :D)

Blossom: These are responses to some reviews. Enjoy, I guess!

Brick: To Kaname 1993 - It's a mix of Disney and fairytales! Angel couldn't decide, that idiot.. Mojo was an illusion to us by the way.

Butch: To becomingemo - Me and Buttercup in Tangled! No way! DX ANGEL SHUT UP!

Me: *Duct taped to chair with gag, yelling: I HAVE THOUGHT BOUT IT!*

Buttercup: To ROCuevas - Thanks, budday! Angel's glad you're her fan!

RRB: Her only fan…

Me: *Crying*

Bubbles: To FaeryGirlsRock - Aww, thanks! I would hug you! But I'm stuck in a book… So, air huggles! :D The fairies welcome you to their land.

Me: *unbound* I own nothing to shorten this disclaimer.. Except my OC's and this idea.. Sorta.. I had the idea planned actually! So, to the person who suggested it, glad you thought it too!

~ oOo0o0~

The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, and the Powerpunk Girls landed on the next title page. Blossom gulped nervously, seeing how she was the main character of the story.

"Ooh, I used to love this story!" Angel smiled. " 'Little Red Riding Hood'?" Brick frowned. "Of course! Have you ever heard it?" Buttercup nodded. "We never heard any of these stories.." Butch snapped. "They were always too baby-ish." Boomer explained.

Both groups of girls rolled their eyes, especially the leaders. Brick suddenly felt his skin tingle and he frowned, looking down. His eyes widened.

He had fur and a tail. Something on his head flickered and Brick reluctantly felt ears. His ears. Brick, you see, had become the wolf. Blossom didn't realize this and he shuddered.

No one else seemed to notice the Reds' anxiety and Blossom bravely looked towards the portal. It was wide open and shimmering.

"W-well, on with the tale!" Blossom smiled courageously. "What am I doing? The wolf will kill me.." she thought. "Let's-a go!" Buttercup grinned, acting like Mario. "Yeah, buddy!" Bubbles smiled. "Again, I'm narrator.." Angel scowled.

The groups headed in. Brick lingered, wishing he wasn't the antagonist of the tale. Too late.. He jumped into the portal with a smirk. Maybe he could eliminate his counterpart once and for all.

But if he ever read the tale, Brick would know this fact: Red wins and Wolfie loses every time.

~oOo0o0~

Twisted Tales 2: Little Red Riding Hood (Third Person)

Once upon a time, there was a village in the forest. In the village lived a very sweet young girl whose name was Blossom. Her cousin who lived in the forest, Buttercup, loved her a lot and to show her love, made her a red hooded cloak.

Blossom loved the cloak and wore it so often, strangers called her Little Red Riding Hood. She would laugh and smile, her bow drooping into her rose pink eyes, and explain that she wasn't that little and her name was Blossom.

Not as if people listened to her.. Blossom had inherited her sweetness and lovingness from her mother. Blossom's adorable looks never left her even when she turned teen.

One day, in fact a day after Blossom's birthday, Buttercup became very ill and wasn't able to do anything but lay in bed. Butch, Buttercup's husband, was in another town.

Bubbles, Blossom's mother, asked her to deliver a basket of leftover cake, fresh fruit, medicine, and juice to Buttercup. Her father, Boomer, gave her a flashlight to ward off things in the shadows. Blossom frowned, but held on to it.

"All set, sweetie?" Bubbles smiled at her redhead daughter. "Yup! I have my phone just in case too!" Blossom nodded. "Be careful out there.. Stay on the path." Boomer said. "I will, Dad! Promise!" she said with a smile, walking out the door.

"Bubbles, how did we get a daughter with red hair when we have blond hair?" Boomer asked his wife with a confused look in his ocean blue eyes. "Boomer, I've told you already: It's something about our genes." Bubbles sighed. "But, I'm wearing my jeans!" he protested. "Not what I meant.. We're not talking about this again.." she rolled her sky blue eyes.

Blossom listened to their speech and smiled. Her parents can be so weird sometimes. Her red bow perched on her long blazing ember red hair, Blossom grabbed the basket and started through town.

The sun was bright in town, but on the outskirts near the forest, the light was dusky. Blossom's eyes twinkled as she looked around her, the dying light painted the tall trees a golden-rose color.

Flowers scattered in the emerald green grass and Blossom smiled, wishing she could grab them. She gingerly picked a flower that bent over the path's edge and Blossom put the pink flower in her hair.

Sudden husky laughter reached Blossom's ears and she froze. No one had been out here earlier.. She spun in the direction from where she heard it.

~~oOoOo0o0o~~

Brick leaned against a tree, half-human at the moment. His blood red eyes watched the light dive between branches of tree and bushes. The red fur on his skin bristled as Brick sensed a strange presence in the forest.

He warily made his way to a tree near the path and let out a laugh. A girl.. Just a normal girl… His laugh must have reached the girl's ear because Brick heard the girl's heart pound.

Brick felt his fur bristle in want as he watched her. Her rose pink eyes were warm and caring but full of fear as she finally spotted him. Brick glanced her over, trying to recall if he ever had a human girl like her.

"Hey." Brick smirked, his red baseball cap backward and torn. "H-hi.." the girl murmured. " I'm Brick. Where you going?" he asked, watching her body movements. "I have to go to my cousin's and give her some things." she replied. "Why not stay a while? You got time." he said temptingly.

The girl bit her bottom lip and stood perfectly still, watching Brick's smirk. Brick wanted to frown; he couldn't keep this act up forever. All he did was act and most people believed him. Not her apparently..

"C'mon. We could hang out." Brick tempted. "No! I can't!" the girl yelped. "Listen, Red.." he started. "… Blossom. My name is Blossom." she interjected. "Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl.." he said, trying to lure her into the woods.

He saw the decision was tearing at Blossom; her eyes showed everything. He had known her name, her full name, who didn't? Brick had just wanted an excuse for flattering her. Blossom sighed and…

Brick hissed as Blossom flashed a light at him, ducking before she could see he was part wolf. Blossom sighed in utter relief.

"I will get you, Blossom Utonium! I swear!" Brick vowed to himself. "A creature like her.. Is rare… So very rare.." Brick darted off, his form changing.

~~oOoOo0o0o~~

Blossom felt her lungs pumping hard for air after she had bolted from the mysterious boy. Why did he go for her? True that she was the only one in the woods' entrance, but there were probably others at the time in different sections.

And why was the boy questioning her about where she was headed? Blossom felt herself shudder, his blood red eyes so curious and alien yet so familiar and beautiful in her mind.

"M-maybe I was imagining it.. Yes, that's it.. All my imagination.." Blossom muttered. "But, Blossom, I'm right here.." a voice said smugly in the shadows. "Huh?" she spun around.

"I just wanted a friend.." Brick whined, eyes like a child's, still shadowed by darkness.. "O-oh.." Blossom said. "Can't you stay a little?" he asked softly. "I-I'll stay a few moments. But that's it." she replied, giving into the boy's innocence.

Brick smiled at her warmly, still shadowed, and she took a step towards him. His smiling turned into a smirk as he ran. Blossom chased after him, mystified. Why was he doing this?

Blossom winced suddenly as she tripped on tree roots and was sprawled on a carpet of leaves, landing on her belly and looking up with the basket of goods still ok. Where was Brick? She frowned, kneeling.

In a burst, something tackled her down again and she twisted around. An auburn she-wolf with messy red ribbons near her ear had been her attacker.

"Don't move and don't yelled, got it?" the wolf growled. Blossom stared. "Have you seen a wolf? Red eyes, fire-furred, red cap that's torn? Name's Brick? You can talk now."

"No. I met a boy named Brick who had red eyes and red hair with a red baseball cap though." Blossom sighed, looking for an escape. "Oh, really… Well, the name's Berserk. Gotta go. Bye." the wolf said, running.

Blossom got up and shook herself of dirt. Standing, she shivered as she thought about the strange similar traits between the wolf-Brick and the boy-Brick.

"Speaking of Brick.." Blossom sighed, "I wonder how much farther he went.." with that, she picked her basket up and started to Buttercup's.

~~oOoOo0o0o~~

Brick grinned at his good luck at having Blossom fall. He would have enough time to get to cousin's and maybe Blossom-.

Brick growled, feeling something slam into him, trying to knock him down. He glanced in the direction before his blood red eyes narrowed.

Of course, Berserk would be the one trying to mess with him when he's in the middle of something important.

"Brick, did you meet a girl today?" Berserk demanded. "What's it to you?" Brick scoffed. "I almost killed her." she said flatly. "WHY!" he roared. "I don't like other girls near my Brickie." she smiled.

Brick sneered at her and rolled his eyes. She was a psycho who just so happened to be next to him the day mates were chosen. Berserk stared at him and her auburn fur bristled.

"You want that girl.." Berserk growled. "And?" Brick snapped. "You're my mate!" she howled. "Well, I have to go. I'm meeting someone." he scoffed, running off.

Berserk felt rage fill her and she slowly calmed down. She knew people.. They could help her get revenge if needed… And when needed. With a smirk, Berserk ran off.

Brick could faintly hear Blossom's small singing and he cursed. He should be gone by now.

~~oOoOo0o~~

Blossom sang softly as she quietly approached her cousin's house. The door was ajar and she frowned, a little puzzled at the fact. Buttercup shouldn't have the door cracked if she was alone and sick. Bad things could happen.

"Buttercup? You in?" Blossom asked, rapping at the door. "Um, yeah. I'm here." a raspy voice croaked. "Come in."

Blossom peered in and saw her cousin laying in bed, covered to her chin in blankets. She walked over to Buttercup with a slight frown.

"Since when does Buttercup wear a hat?" Blossom thought.

"Buttercup, what big ears you have." Blossom commented. "Oh, shut up! They're good for hearing, aren't they?" her cousin snapped. "Touchy.. Whoa, Buttercup, what big eyes you have." Blossom remarked. "I have allergies! At least, I can see you." her cousin growled.

"Whoa, Buttercup! What big teeth you have!"

"The better for killing you with."

~~oOoOo0o~~

Brick felt his stomach coil. Why hadn't he had enough nerve to just go to Blossom's cousin's house and try to talk Blossom into seeing him?

He sighed. It was no use anyway. She was pure human and he wasn't.. How could she ever fall for him? He refused to say her name till she showed him some emotion other than fear and distrust.

Brick felt the corner of his lips curl up in a smirk. He had just thought of something and realized something about her hooded cloak.

Her hood symbolized something and she didn't even know it.. It symbolized that she was able to, as wolves call it, mate and that she was no longer a wolf-pup.

Brick blushed. He had hit that a while ago, but being a boy, it was different. His voice cracked a lot and he was embarrassed to talk..

"Why am I thinking about this?" Brick frowned to himself. "I am just out of it today… I wonder where B-!" Brick stopped suddenly as a shriek pierced the air.

Brick's blood red eyes widened. That sounded like… Blossom! He jumped and ran in the direction of the scream as it grew more frantic. Heart pounding, Brick narrowed his eyes as he caught a scent of an evilly familiar wolf.

Brick had to jump for the window and pray that A.) it was open or B.) he wouldn't be too hurt when he crashed into it. He rammed headed first in the window and glass shattered.

Tiny shards danced like snowflakes in the air and Brick shook himself clear of glass, looking up. Blossom was pinned under a wolf Brick knew too well. Suddenly, a second blonde wolf tackled him and Brick growled.

"Betcha miss Berserk, don't ya?" Brat laughed. "Shut the hell up. I never cared about her." Brick snapped, going for her throat. "Not cool!" she whimpered in pain, bleeding. "Shut the hell up!" he snarled.

With that, Brick flung the insanely weak female wolf off of him and the black wolf who had Blossom grinned wickedly as she looked up at him, fangs about to pierce Blossom.

"Brute!" Brick snarled. "Hi, Brick. Getting back with Berserk?" Brute grinned. "Fuck no! I never liked her!" he howled. "What a shame.. I guess Bloss here dies!" she threatened, snapping her jaws.

Brick felt his eye twitch and he lunged at Brute. Brute yelped at the unexpected surprise and Blossom shot up, rose eyes wide, as she watched.

~~oOoOo0o~~

Blossom shuddered in fear as she blinked. Brick… Was a wolf? She didn't know what to think. But where was her cousin?

In a sudden leap, she was on her back again. Her eyes instinctively closed as she felt fur hit her face and she waited for the bite that would end her life.

Instead, Blossom felt a paw on her hand. Eyes shooting open, Blossom found herself staring in the eyes of her hero. Brick wouldn't look at her though.

"T-thanks for saving me.." Blossom said breathlessly. "Yeah. Sure." Brick mumbled, hopping off of her. "I-I didn't know you were a wolf.." she said softly.

Brick glared at her and changed his form. Blossom actually saw the boy and blushed furiously as she caught herself staring at him. Brick either didn't care or brushed it off as he helped her to her feet.

"So where's your cousin?" Brick asked. "Not here.." Blossom frowned. "Actually, we sent here on a cruise with her lover.." Brat snickered. "Shut up and die." Brick growled.

Blossom felt heat rush to her cheeks as Brick's eyes met hers. Why was this happening? It was the abs and the strong, sinewy muscles and-.

Brick fell back under Blossom as she kissed him, surprising him. Her fingers wound in Brick's fire-red hair, she pulled away slowly and blinked. Equally shocked at what just happened, the two just stared at each other.

"Stop.." Brick growled softly as she tried to stand. "Why not..?" Blossom asked. "I like it when you kiss me. Do it again." he admitted. "Brick, this isn't right.." she replied slowly.

Brick's eyes pierced the rose pink eyes of the girl he had just saved. She, though been saved by him, didn't think this was right?

"Brick.." Blossom whined as he gently pushed her off of him. "What? You said this was wrong." Brick snapped. "I-I'm sorry.." she murmured, hurt. "Forget it. It's not going to work between us anyway." he spat.

Standing, Blossom realized how much bigger Brick was than her. Her stomach filled with anxiety for some odd reason. Silently, she grasped his larger hand and bravely pulled him back to her.

"No." Blossom said. "What did you just say?" Brick frowned. "N-no.. You're staying." she commanded. "Why should I?" he sneered.

She gently led his hand to her heart and he froze.

"You make me feel like this." Brick heard her say. "I like it." she continued. "Blossom, you just want me to not want you dead." he replied. "No. Stay. Please?" she begged.

Brick felt his wolf side lunge at the opportunity of being with Blossom and felt his human side hesitate in case she broke his heart. Which side would he choose?

Brick felt his heart pound as Blossom shockingly pulled him down next to her and she coiled up on him flirtatiously. Her disposition wasn't supposed to be like this..

"Blossom, what are you doing?" Brick mumbled as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm making you stay. You're fluffy." Blossom pouted.

Heart melting, Brick sighed. It's hard to resist adorable girls. He laid next to her and she slid her hand in his.

"Let's go home."

"What about Berserk?"

"Brick.."

"I'm just saying she will want revenge.. Damn psycho."

"Fine then. Stay here."

"You're not leaving me, are you?"

"Yes."

"WHY?"

"I'm tired, I nearly died-!"

"You don't need to say more. Let's go."

~~oOoOo0o0o~~

And so, Brick carried Blossom home where her parents allowed him to marry her and they lived happily ever after! The End.

~~oOoO0o~~

The crew popped out of the portal again and groaned in pain as one landed on top of the others. The Puffs were last and the Ruffs squirmed under everyone else. Angel was resting comfortable near a tree where the next portal awaited.

"Ow.." the boys moaned. "Shut up and let's go." Angel snapped. "What's her problem?" Butch spat. "Brute, move your fat ass." "Oh, I'm fat? Really?" Brute shot back.

The Puffs rolled their eyes and along came the Ruffs with the Punks arguing. Angel was frozen as she realized what was coming next. Eyes wide at her sudden vision, Angel bolted towards the portal in pure confusion.

~~End of chapter! Sorry, got lazy and tired and in trouble.. Peace and please review? :3~


	4. Greens OT Lake Of Tears

Twisted Tales… RRB X PPG… By Dark Angel91398... *Tell me what you think :D)

Bubbles: Hi, peeps! Sorry, it's been a while!

Boomer: Yeah, Angel got grounded :D

Me: *Taped up* IT NO FUNNY!

Butch: You're right.. IT FUCKING HILARIOUS, BITCH!

Buttercup: For once, Butch is right.

Me: 0_- You're agreeing with Butch? Man, the world is in ruins..

Brick: And we're too lazy to respond to reviews again..

Blossom: It's one of those days..

Me: *Out of tape* So, I guess I'll say this again! I own nothing! Not even my name cause my great grandma had it first… -_-

RRB: HA!

Me: But I do own this tale and the story. No one take the tale unless you ask.

PPG: With sugar on top?

Me: 0.o You guys would get hype from stealing it..

The book's pages ruffled irritably but lightly. The book did not like having its creator helping the ever-bound characters that it had trapped. If it couldn't manage to trap at least one, its powers would drain and eventually fail…

The book refused to let go.

The Punks grimaced as the Puffs led the way to the next portal, Angel lagging behind as usual. Their grimacing came from a sudden burst of emotion unknown. All they wanted to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and make the Rowdyruff Boys fall for them.

Angel winced in a sudden spasm of pain. Something wasn't right.. Something ahead. But how to warn the others without scaring them, she didn't know. Something in the book in general was not right. But what?

"Hey, Angel. Are you ok?" Bubbles asked worriedly, frowning. "Yup. I'm fine. Just, uh, got hit with a tree branch by Butch." Angel lied, throwing a glare at the green boy. "Your point?" Butch smirked.

The whole time, Butch had been launching branches back as the gang traveled to the next portal. Buttercup glowered at him and Butch coolly grinned back cockily.

Truth be told, none of the Ruffs nor the Puffs had been feeling too well. Butch had felt like he was about to explode, Brick wanted to take charge forcefully, and Boomer was strangely sleepy.

With the Puffs, it was quite similar. Buttercup wanted to unleash her emotions on something, anything. Blossom wanted, oddly enough, to boss Brick around about being leader. Bubbles wanted to take a nap and never wake up.

"Cool it, you two. The portal's right ahead." Blossom interjected tiredly. "Who made you leader anyway?" Brick snapped suddenly.

Everyone looked at the boy curiously and though wanting to protest about Blossom's leadership, the Punks shook their heads for him to be quiet and just follow. Angel stifled a comment about everyone being sheep and Blossom the shepherdess.

"No one. I just know what I'm doing." Blossom replied, rolling her eyes. "No one, I just know what I'm doing.. Pfft.." Brick mimicked as the Puffs hurried ahead. Except one. "I think the next portal's blank." Blossom commented, still walking.

Buttercup continued to glower at Butch as everyone passed and Butch cracked his knuckles, expecting a fight. Angel paused and grasped Buttercup firmly, leading her in silence.

"What's wrong with me?" Butch mumbled to himself. "Nothing, dear boy.. Just stay a while and think.." a soft unisex voice whispered in response.

Butch jumped with a jolt, startled and a little scared. He looked around wildly and upon seeing no one, bolted to the portal.

The portal edges blurred faintly and glimmered like a fish's rainbow scale cheerily. Only one thing prevented the portal from closing in the manner: A dark shadow, drenched in doom and what seemed to be sadness, slunk to it and growled as it abruptly shut.

OOoOo0o

Twisted Tale 3: The Lake Of Tears (My Own Tale, Third Person)

The sky was dark and the thunder cracked straight through the thin blanket of clouds, lighting up the sky. Night time had fallen in the small village and almost everyone was asleep. Except one person.

Buttercup Alana Utonium was wide awake and anxiously trying to sleep. Her raven black tresses were slightly ruffled and the curls nearly touched her ears. Thick bangs hid Buttercup's emerald eyes and the fear inside them.

She had been awake for a while. She felt something was wrong. Other than the obvious. The ring on her hand.

She glared down at the piece of jewelry, the reason why she was unable to sleep. Her engagement ring to the most horrid, disgusting hooligan alive. Buttercup's eyes narrowed as she thought of her fiancé.

Ace. His image angered her to no end and she found him repulsive. His greasy black hair, slicked back to the sides and parted, irked her. His dark, black shades brought out her anger. His unnatural green skin reminded her of the lake slime.

Why had Ace chosen her? Buttercup didn't know. It sickened her to the point where she wanted to empty her stomach and mind. Sure, when she had been young and foolish, she had had a crush on the New York-Italian voiced Ace.

But that was then and this was now. Buttercup knew better now. Pale fingers wrapped around the ring and Buttercup chucked it against the wall. She didn't like thinking about him.

Marrying someone else, anyone, would be better than this. She laid in bed and stared out the window.

Suddenly, heart jolting, Buttercup saw a face in the window's glass. Who was it and why was the person here? She quietly pretended to sleep, burying her face in a pillow.

The window creaked, wind flooded in, and Buttercup closed an eye as she tried to see the person.

OOoOo0

Creeping in was the easy part. Stealing on the other hand had proven to be occasionally difficult.

Eyes narrowed, he made his way to where the girl was asleep to check and assure his mind that she really was dreaming. She wouldn't even know he had been there if all went well.

With a prideful smirk, he noticed the girl was out like a light and wouldn't be a problem. Her family might though.. He shrugged the worry off and rolled his shoulder, muscles yawning awake.

He noticed, suddenly, her one finger was bare and held no ring. This puzzled him. Girls her age.. Weren't they usually married? Or at least, engaged? Not as if it concerned him. He had been trapped in a marriage himself.

Silently, he crept over to her dresser where the jewelry box sat and stepped on something. Looking down, he saw a gold ring with a diamond in it. His jaw clenched firmly, realizing it was a forced marriage.

Eyes blank, he pocketed the ring.

OOoOo0o

Buttercup's heart pounded and she silently sat up after a while. Whoever the guy was, he was slick and fast at sneaking. But not quick enough.

Buttercup pounced on him, his back towards her. He suddenly flipped around and they crashed in that way: Buttercup on top, thief under her.

Buttercup felt something on her leg and froze, realizing it was the crook's hand. She glared down at him and felt her stomach fill with moths as his hands carefully caressed her skin.

She finally looked at him. Dark green eyes, the color of the forest, stared back at her and his midnight black hair was spiked straight up. He wore a green shirt similar to his eye color that was buttoned down slightly, black collar down, and black pants, matching Converses.

Buttercup felt a giggle want to escape from her as his touch grew lighter and softer, feathery. A smirk grew on his face and she saw interest spark in his mysterious green eyes.

"What are you doing, sunshine?" the boy asked wickedly. "What are you doing in my house?" Buttercup demanded. "Answer my question first." he said. "Make me." she growled. "With pleasure." he smirked.

Buttercup squeaked and regretted wearing her usual short luna-moth nightgown that went only a few inches down into her thighs as his hands roughly yet gently touched her skin.

"You going to answer or what?" the boy grinned. "I was stopping you from robbing us." Buttercup snarled softly.

The boy's eyes widened. He liked her voice when she was mad; a husky, throaty anger that burned in her vocals.

"Well, you got me." he confessed. "What's your name anyway?" she demanded. "Why would you want to know?" he sighed. "Because." she said. "… My name's Butch." he sighed.

Butch.. Buttercup knew that meant manly, masculine. It made her throat tickle and her skin burn.

"Butch." Buttercup repeated. Butch nodded and she said his name again.

The taste of his name on her lips was sweet. The taste was just right and she had to try to control herself as she spoke, trying to forget the flavor of the word on her tongue and mouth.

"Well, Butch, you just got beat by a girl." Buttercup snickered. "Not beat. Just delayed." Butch countered. "… Delayed?" she growled. "You know it." he sniggered.

Emerald eyes rolling, Buttercup scowled. Butch felt her shift and he found his body cold without her on him. A frown grew across the thief's face as she rolled back into bed.

Butch slipped under the covers with her and Buttercup yelped. Her yelp was a little funny and he liked it as he hugged her close and recited sweet words in Spanish to her that his brother had taught him.

"Querida, why are you making noises like that?" Butch murmured, his skin hot against hers. "Q-querida?" Buttercup asked. "What? Never heard of Spanish?" he snorted. "I've heard it! Just never that word.." she frowned.

What did it mean? Buttercup's mind wondered. She had heard it once.. Her aunt said it once after a weekend in Cancun. It meant.. It meant..

"Beloved, dear, darling.." Buttercup realized. "What?" Butch asked thickly with a grin. "Querida means beloved." she replied blankly. "So, why call me that?"

OOo0o

Butch felt his cheeks burn. What to say? If he admitted he now had a crush on her, Buttercup would undoubtedly scream or worse, assume that he would rape her and probably kill him. Not like he'd mind since the last thing he'd see is her..

"Beloved danger." Butch lied. "Oh.." Buttercup mumbled. "Yeah, because the longer I'm here, the more danger I face." he nodded. "Shouldn't you leave?" she asked. "Yeah. Just taking something." he smirked.

An arm wrapped around Buttercup's waist and Butch grinned as he took her with him and the loot. She struggled to fight back, half-asleep. Butch didn't mind; he liked her fighting spirit. It enchanted him. He always liked a challenge.

Butch froze as Buttercup sank her tiny fang-like teeth into his neck and an odd wave of pleasure passed through him. He couldn't feel pain anyway and he liked the fact she was touching him even if it was rough.

Gently, he removed Buttercup from his neck and grinned back at her with his forest eyes glowing. Buttercup flinched as he, in retaliation, put his mouth on her neck. He wouldn't dare!

Butch smirked as he caught the glimmer of fury in the girl's emerald eyes before he gave her a mark. Horror filled her eyes and her struggling increased with anger and panic.

"Lemme go! Lemme go right now!" Buttercup growled. "I wouldn't leave without a prize." Butch smirked smartly. ",, LET ME GO!" she howled.

The pain and panic almost made Butch free her. Instead, he gently rocked her to sleep and slowly, emerald eyes closed to dreams. Butch quietly carried her away with the night as cover.

OOoOo0o

Buttercup's eyes fluttered open and she wrapped her arms around a pillow, trying to sleep again. Her heart wasn't into waking up after last night's dream. Those forest green eyes haunted her and she moaned.

"Querida? Wake up." a husky voice mumbled sleepily. No.. He was a dream.. "Buttercup, c'mon. It's time to wake up." he continued. He was real.. She groaned.

Strong, sinewy arms wrapped around her and Buttercup moaned louder as she popped her eyes open and found herself staring into those bewitching eyes. Butch smirked, carefully putting a necklace around her which she ignored.

"Where am I?" Buttercup asked tiredly. "Thief's Guild." Butch explained slowly, not totally awake. "Why?" she asked. "Cause.." he mumbled, blushing red.

"Butch! Yo! C'mon, dude, get up!" a loud voice commanded. "I don't wanna, Brick!" Butch yelled. "Lord, help you if I have to come in there! Your fiancée is coming and it's bed enough I have to deal with my own." Brick growled.

Butch sighed and Buttercup curiously looked at him. He shrugged helplessly and walked out, locking the door behind him. Buttercup's eyes widened; she didn't like confinement.

At least she wasn't with Ace. Yelling downstairs echoed around and the door creaked open again. Buttercup whimpered silently as he walked in.

"Hey, baby. I see the thief did his job well." Ace smirked.

OOo0o

Butch felt his heart pounding in his mind, roars tumble from his throat. Brick desperately attempted to restrain him, blood red eyes worried with fire red hair ending jaggedly in his eyes.

"YOU FUCKERS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ACE WANTED HER!" Butch howled angrily, squirming. "Butch, calm down." Brick pleaded, his voice small compared to Butch's. "CALM DOWN? YOU MIGHT AS WELL AS TELL ME TO KISS BRUTE!" Butch snarled.

Butch glowered at everyone in the guild hall. His dads, Him and Mojo. His brother who dare as him to calm down, Brick. The gang that Ace controlled. Berserk, Brick's forced fiancée who had bright pink eyes and messy ribbons in her auburn hair, obsessed with Brick and threatening to kill herself without him. Brat, Boomer's psycho fiancée with slate eyes and wavy blonde pigtails.

"Boomer, get in here!" Mojo called. "Butch needs some help controlling his anger."

Butch watched as his other brother, Boomer, slowly walked in. Boomer's ocean blue eyes scanned the room cautiously and his face lit up as he spotted his siblings. Golden blond hair spiked in a wing cut that wavered as he ran, Boomer hugged his brothers in joy.

"Boomer, get off!" Butch shouted. "Gross.. That's not natural." Brick sneered. "Brick! Butch!" Boomer smiled, releasing them. "Never hug me again." both boys grumbled. "Ok. So whatcha doing?" the blond asked innocently.

Butch and Brick glanced at each other and back at Boomer. Boomer's smile dimmed as he saw the blank look they gave him and they all laughed, rage forgotten.

"Not much, little bro-ski. What are you up to?" Butch smirked. "Here to calm you down!" Boomer said. "Well, good job. We're cool." Brick said. "Yay!" Boomer cheered.

Butch smiled as he followed Brick and Boomer but frowned. It felt like he had forgotten something. Or someone. With a careless shrug, he ignored the feeling and ignorantly walked.

OOo0o

"You's look gorgeous." Buttercup heard him say about three days later. She shuddered, unhappy, and eyed the hideous slime-colored dress on her skin. "Don't ssshe, bosss?" his henchman asked with a sigh.

Next to her stood a girl with rose pink eyes, red bow, and blazing red hair in an ugly orange dress, a girl she knew named Blossom. On Blossom's other side was a golden sunshine blonde with sky blue eyes wearing a horrid brown dress named Bubbles.

"We'll be back, got it, babe?" Ace smirked at Buttercup. "Good." he said, walking out despite her silence. "Fuck you, Ace.." Buttercup mumbled as the door closed.

"So, why are you here?" Blossom asked with a sigh. "Have to marry that douche bag.." Buttercup spat. "I have to marry a boy named Dexter.." Blossom replied. "I have to marry a boy named Mike." Bubbles piped up. "Forced?" Blossom asked.

The blonde nodded and Buttercup sighed, fingering the lace that she wanted to yank off the dress. In a matter of hours, she would be married to Ace.. She sneered. Even the thief was better than Ace.

Speaking of the traitor, where was Butch? He should be coming around again. Buttercup noticed a slight pain in her heart as she thought of Butch, the boy who she had slept in the same bed with for a few days now.

Glancing out the window, Buttercup felt her eyes threaten to tear up. Wherever you are, Butch, just hurry up and save me… Buttercup had only this thought and no more.

OOo0o0

Butch shook his head as trumpets blared loudly. He and his brothers must have gotten drunk because his head was in hangover mode from the past few nights. He was barely able to hear a thing because of the aching.

"Come one, come all to the marriage of Buttercup.." Butch heard. "Buttercup?" Butch muttered, springing up from his spot. "My little prize.." he recalled, visualizing the girl's emerald eyes and raven hair.

Ace. He was the one that took her. Butch clenched his fists angrily, biting his tongue and stormily thought.

"I have to stop that wedding."

OOoOo0o

Buttercup sighed as the pastor repeated the vows.

"Do you, Buttercup Alana Utonium, take this man, Ace Ratilio Copular to be your lawful wedded husband?" the pastor asked. "Um.." Buttercup mumbled. "Lawful? More like goddamn awful!" a loud voice yelled as the door was kicked open.

Buttercup twirled around and saw the all-too familiar thief that had practically caused the whole thing. Butch's dark forest green eyes, glinting with sunlight, caught her emerald eyes and she wanted to hyperventilate as she saw. Saw what he had been hiding; his little crush on her, his infatuation with her attitude, his liking of the way she acted. In front of her, Ace snarled.

"I thought you was gone, Jojo." Ace sneered. "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door? No!" Butch sighed exaggeratedly. "My god, I could hear you from my house!" "Your house is like three doors down!" Buttercup said, blankly giving Butch a look.

"Listen, babe-." Butch smirked cockily. "Babe? I'm not your damn babe!" Buttercup snapped, throwing down the flowers in her hands. "Ok, ok… Baby." he teased. "Shut up!" she growled, blushing. "Damn, sweet cheeks…" he sighed.

Buttercup felt her cheeks growing redder and glared at Butch. Butch, in return, winked at her and blew a kiss. Buttercup gasped, then growled in anger, and stormed over to Butch with a fist raised. Butch ran and Buttercup chased him, Ace in tow.

Buttercup chucked one of her high heels at Butch, who narrowly dodged it and snarled as she missed. He knew she hated any terms that suggested she was just a slut, inferior. He continued his teasing.

"Damn! Are you this feisty in bed too? That'd be a night to remember." Butch smirked evilly. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Buttercup howled. "With what? Your love for me?" he taunted.

Buttercup sped up, losing the other heel, and Butch bolted as he swiftly ran into the forest. Buttercup blindly followed him and shook her head as he disappeared from sight, looking around and resting against a tree.

"Now where are you, you mother-!" Buttercup started before a hand silenced her. "Buttercup, it's me." Butch whispered, moving his hand. "You! You little son o-!" she began.

Butch kissed her quickly and Buttercup blinked as he pulled away, grinning. Her cheeks, she knew, were bright red and she tried to hide in her hair which was a fail.

"Do you realize how long I've waited to do that?" Butch finally asked. "Not long; we just met a few days ago." Buttercup sighed, rolling her eyes. "…" he looked away. "What?" she asked. "… I've known you longer." he mumbled.

"But we never met before."

"I-I know.. Officially.."

"Butch, what aren't you telling me?"

"…."

In a flash, Buttercup realized how Butch had met her before. It had been so long ago, where she had been only thirteen. She had been upset and crying, trying to run away from home, and she had instead managed to be cornered by a common thug.

The thug was going to kidnap her. She had been weak because she had also been sick recently and was still recovering. And suddenly… A dark haired boy, who seemed like a fallen angel in the moonlight, swept out of nowhere and somehow stopped it.

All she remembered was being at home again with her dad and nannies and everyone else. For weeks after, someone had been throwing pebbles at her window, leaving roses, and scrawling love notes.

She never found out who was sending the notes and roses. Then, much to Buttercup's surprise since she had grown accustomed to it, the rose and letters stopped. Soon after, Ace had bargained with Buttercup's dad about marrying her.

"It was you.." Buttercup whispered, almost numbly. "Yeah." Butch confessed. "You sent me all those love letters, all those flowers.. But why?" she murmured softly, gazing into his eyes.

Butch shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. He didn't like talking about his actions or his emotions, they were for sissies was his motto as a kid, and he couldn't just say to Buttercup that he'd liked her and was attached to her ever since.

It had been so hard for him when he had to move away and train with the Guild. Everyday, he had thought about her until a month later, when he was being forced to marry Brute Plutonium.

"I felt bad." Butch lied weakly. "Not that it matters.. I think we're in for worse." he mumbled. "Why?" Buttercup mumbled. "Because he just set the forest on fire." he shrugged. "HOW ARE YOU SO CASUAL ABOUT THAT!" she yelped, seeing the smoke finally.

Butch shrugged and Buttercup grabbed his hand, beginning to run. Fire raged all over the forest and Buttercup felt her heart break with the screams of nature around her, drowning her in misery and pain.

Buttercup felt her knees give in and Butch looked at her in confusion. She shook her head as he tried to pick her up and found her rooted to the spot, actual roots tangled around her ankles and binding her to the ground.

"Butch, go." Buttercup coughed weakly. "No. You gotta get up!" Butch said. "No… I can't.." she mumbled. "Why not!" he protested. "Butch, I.. I'm part of the forest, I was born here." she muttered. "I was gifted to be one with the earth and wind.. So.. I have to stay."

Butch's eyes widened and as he saw her determined expression, sadly let go of her hand. Buttercup passed only a sad smile and kissed Butch's hand gently as he released her. She would force him to leave and so, he willingly left.

OOo0o

Butch felt his heart break as he left the woods and tears, despite his emotional discipline, formed in his eyes. The forest was in flames and was falling apart, embers burning the air.

The smoke was choking him, strangling him, and he coughed. But he didn't care about himself; he just wanted Buttercup to be safe. But from the way the forest was being destroyed, she never would be again. Butch passed out.

A few hours later, Butch woke up and groaned as he awoke from his dreams of Buttercup. Where was she? Butch looked around and shocked filled him, memories rushed back.

The forest, burnt and black, was barely alive. Nothing seemed to really remain. Butch remembered Buttercup and went back to the spot, calling her name.

"Buttercup! Buttercup!" Butch called. "Butters?"

Yelling and screaming her name until he was hoarse, Butch sighed in exhaustion before seeing the necklace he had given her. Butch's eyes filled with tears and he carefully picked up the necklace before realizing the black roses around it as well as the small lake of water.

"Buttercup…" Butch whispered. "Why? Why the hell would you leave me?" he cried softly. "Why the fuck would you leave!"

Sobs escaped from Butch and tears fell on the roses, trickling the tears to the lake.

Butch was alone again.

OOoOo0o

Buttercup felt the tears fill the lake and a small gasp escaped from her, suddenly revived. The dress she had been wearing was torn and burnt, but she ignored this as she surfaced to the top.

"Butch." Buttercup murmured softly. "Buttercup!" Butch wailed blindly. "Why d-did you..?" he continued.

Buttercup silently slid from the water and clambered next to Butch carefully. Butch ignored her at first, his pain and grief too strong, and Buttercup angrily tackled him though dripping wet.

"What the hell do you want…" Butch began to snap. "Butch, it's me." Buttercup smiled. "… B-Buttercup!" Butch wailed, snatching her greedily. "My god, if you ever do that to me again.." "I won't." she sighed, hugging him back and shuddering.

Butch shakily reached in his pocket and out came a small velvet box. Buttercup gasped and he offered it to her with a small, grateful smirk. Buttercup, trembling, opened the box and saw the golden ring with the emerald in it.

"Y-you want to marry me?" Buttercup murmured. "I love you. Why wouldn't I?" Butch retorted. "Butch.." she began. "Buttercup, just shut your lips and put the ring on to say you will." he muttered back, kissing her neck.

Buttercup found herself under Butch, enjoying his warmth, and Butch's eyes glistened as his hands grew mischievous. He had been able to contain himself since the day he first found her, but now…

"Butch, stop it. What if someone sees?" Buttercup squeaked nervously as he gently unbuttoned her dress. "Good. Let them." Butch smirked evilly, leaning in to kiss her. "Let them watch."

OOoOo0o

Buttercup found herself in Butch's arms and his ex fiancée glared at them evilly as everyone visited the forest months later. Buttercup smirked as her lips met his softly before he was overwhelmed. No matter how often they kissed, he always turned rough and longing.

Blossom, Buttercup's now sister-in-law, giggled as Brick winked at Butch. Bubbles, the other sister-in-law, squealed as Boomer hugged her and whispered something about the other boys.

"And now, we're all one big happy family.." Butch mumbled to Buttercup. "Yes, a family of thieves and rich ladies." Buttercup scoffed. "Forever and always, babe. Forever and always." he joked. "You're so lucky I love you." she muttered, hugging him.

"And I'm so glad we love each other."

The end

OoOo0o0o

The characters all popped out of the story's portal and Angel hid a smirk as she caught Buttercup and Butch land in each other's arms before jumping back and blushing.

"So, what was that story about?" Bubbles asked. "Eh, unicorns and rainbows." Angel lied, protecting the green Puff and Ruff. "Yeah, stuff I hate." Buttercup sneered. "Yup." Bubbles nodded.

"So, I guess onward we go!" Brick suggested, trying to be leader. "Um, we only listen to Bloss." Bubbles, Buttercup, and Angel piped up. "Ok, so here we go!" Blossom smiled cheerily. "Bitch.." Brick sneered.

The Punks, still uneasy from earlier, hurriedly rushed to the portal and Butch lingered until Buttercup was the only one left. His grasp on her arm made her angry and scared; fearful because of the story, angry because she disliked him.

"Do you remember the story?" Butch asked. "Hell no, why?" Buttercup lied. "Just wondering." he growled at her lies. "Whatever. Don't touch me." she snarled. "Damn bitch.." he mumbled.

The two jumped through the next portal, trying to forget the tale they had been in.

~End of Chapter! Sorry it's late, I got sick and then we have a Powerpoint project to work on.. :3 Thanks for reading and please review!~

Butch: That's not how it's said!

Brick: SAY IT RIGHT!

Me: o.o EPP! Review and get..

Boomer: A free video game! *Results may vary*

Me: Stupid varying results….


End file.
